The Swords of Memory
by staticinmyheadxx
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are supposed to return to Narnia to help prince Caspian but they weren't supposed to bring Mei and her brother Tyrone along with them. Now Tyrone and Mei have to figure out Narnia for themselves.
1. The dreamers beginning

**AN: **Alright, so this is my first Narnia fanfiction. Excuse my attempt to write in a different style then usual. Lately I've wanted to experiment with it.

OC: Mei Thalia Remires.  
>OC: Tyrone Ridby Remires.<p>

I don't own C.S Lewis' work. Narnia and the Pevensie's are rightfully his and I don't claim any of it. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Looking out the window, Mei could make out random objects the street car was passing by. The window was open, so she closed her eyes and relaxed while the wind grazed her face (and made her bangs flip back). The silence of the street car only lasted a few minutes before somebody had bumped into her.<p>

_Rush hour was beginning._

Rush hour in the England was always bad, it seemed everybody forgets their manors; they push and shove everybody every which way.

Mei breathed in slowly, attempting to gain back the silent moment she had. Though, now it seemed pointless. So she opened her eyes once again and looked out of the window. When the streetcar stopped, she couldn't help but look at random people passing on the street and wonder what their voices sounded like and how their personalities were.

Sometimes, if she were lucky, they would come onto the street car and cough or sneeze, when somebody said 'bless you' she would hear them say: 'thank you' or 'whatever'.

After 14 more minutes, the cart came to a stop at the subway station. She waited her turn to get off of the car (She didn't have to wait long. As the old saying says: Ladies first).

Mei directed herself to the stairs and walked down into a crowd of students chanting: Fight Fight Fight Fight.

It was a difficult task but she managed to get to the front to see who was fighting. It was a boy with dirty blond hair wearing a well pulled apart uniform. He seemed to be fighting three boys from a different school. Mei thought back to the two schools she sees every day, maybe that's the school they go to?

She was quickly pulled back into reality when a boy with black hair shoved her slightly and jumped on top of one of the three boys. She watched as this boys hat was now being shoved around in the spur of the moment, when it got close enough to her she picked it up.

I'll give this back when he's done fighting. Was all Mei thought before she heard the whistle of the military police. It only took one blow of the whistle for everybody to start scattering. She'd have liked to stay where she was standing but she was being pushed back by the other students. Mei soon found herself at the top of the stairs once again with nobody standing there but her.

Looking down the stairs, she realized that the boy who'd lost his hat had left just as fast as the crowd. Mei jumped down the stairs, making a bit of a game out of it until she got to the bottom. She moved her head to her right. There was a boy there but he wasn't the one she was looking for, so she moved her head to the left. Her stomach did a bit of a flip when she saw he was still with the blond boy.

"Excuse me, you've lost your hat" Mei looked at the boy with black hair that she had seen fighting earlier. His lips smiled and his head nodded.

"How do you know I even had a hat?" She couldn't help smiling at his response, she was used to boys talking to her like that; trying to make conversation. She was never really one for conversations though.

"I saw you fighting and you" She looked up at the other boy who was balancing one elbow on his legs and looking up at her. He didn't smile; he just looked at her body. Mei could feel her cheeks get red, though she knew he was just looking at her uniform.

"You're welcome" The black hair boy shot a look at the blond while he spoke.

"I had it handled" The blond responded.

Mei stood there awkwardly, holding the hat in both her hands.

"Anyways, here's your hat. I thought i'd pick it up before it was ruined." She gave the hat back to the black haired boy. He smiled.

"My name's Edmund by the way, this is my brother Peter" Peter looked up at Mei again; this time he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Edmund, and you Peter" Mei forced a smile, showing her white teeth. "Can I ask- what school do you two go too?" She found herself blurting out the question before she had even time to think about what she was saying.

"Never mind that" Peter smiled at her again, it was actually starting to make her feel a bit quezzy now. Usually when a boy smiled at her so much she'd known he found her attractive. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

She looked at the rest of the platform, wondering if it'd be suspicious if she'd just left and gone off to the back. The crowd wasn't big enough to just leave and say that she'd seen somebody she knew.

When she looked back, Peter was looking at Edmund with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm- just going to go" Mei turned on her heels and started to walk.

"ouch" Edmund swore at his brother, the curiosity came over Mei and she turned back around. Edmund was rubbing his left arm and Peter was looking up at her wide eyed. The scene was quite a bit funny looking to her. Edmund looked up at her and smiled. "Sorry, my brother hit me for...erm...losing my hat"

The lie was obvious but she nodded anyways.

The two girls sitting next to them giggled a bit, Mei supposed they knew why Edmund had gotten hit.

She couldn't help but wonder what the reason was.

"MEI" At the sound of her name Mei turned around once again and found her brothers standing in their military uniforms.

"OH, Danagh! Tyrone!" At once, Mei hugged both of her brothers.

"It's great to see you" Tyrone smiled; he had black hair and incredibly bright blue eyes. His eyes fell upon one of the two girls and he smiled bigger.


	2. The Arriving Forest

AN: Well, here's chapter two...just in case you're like me and want to know what happens next on a cliff hanger like that. The title was originally going to be _beautiful forest, terrifying trees. _Though I felt it didn't make much sense in this chapter. So here it is. _The Arriving Forest. _

* * *

><p>"Who's this Mei?" He did a bit of a bow in front of the two girls and kissed both of their hands. Mei simply rolled her eyes.<p>

"WELL" She did a bit of a smile and shook her head at her brother's chivalry. "This is Edmund" She gestured towards him. "And his brother, Peter was it?"

She looked at Peter, the shyness disappearing from her. Around her brothers, she felt comfortable talking to others.

"The two girls- well, I'm afraid I'm not too sure who they are" She looked at Edmund for help, he smiled and spoke up.

"This is Susan" He gestured to the eldest girl. "And the younger one is Lucy" Mei nodded and looked at Danagh.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be- well, you know..." Her voice trailed off when she thought about what they could've been doing at the moment if they weren't in front of her.

"We were given a special break actually..." Tyrone put his hand on the back of his neck; his eyes sparkled a bit when he smiled at Mei. "We requested it...to check up on you"

"We weren't too sure if we would've had to go all the way home to find you- luckily you're still here"

"Which brings me to a question- Why are you still here? did you miss your train?" Danagh looked at the nearly empty platform. Usually it was packed from rush hour.

"Well- You can thank Edmund and Peter for scaring off the rest of the people." she frowned as she thought back to the fight that had taken place by the stairs only 17 minutes earlier.

"I see" Tyrone sensed that they had done something rather bad and didn't bother to question any further. Danagh on the other hand wasn't so easily put off.

"A fight or something? No offense Edmund, but I think your brother can beat you-"

"No, not between them" Mei shot a glare at Danagh to make him stop talking. "They were fighting three other boys from another school be- actually...I'm not too sure why"

She looked at Edmund and Peter, Peter looked away quickly to avoid the question. So Edmund gave him a shove (for revenge).

"He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy looked at her brother, showing disapprovment in her eyes.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize THEN I hit him"

"Make sense" Mei looked at Peter then at her two brothers. All three were looking at her as if she'd spoken a foreign language.

"What? I grew up with two brothers; you can't expect me to not think that made sense..." Tyrone ruffled her hair a bit then pulled her into another hug.

"Don't you think it's time we go?"

"OUCH, SOMETHING PINCHED ME" Lucy jumped up from the bench quickly. Then Susan "OUCH"

"Stop touching me!" Peter shouted, Edmund looked at his brother. "I didn't touch you!" both boys jumped up.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy shouted. Mei looked at her two brothers, wondering what was happening then they saw the train starting to come in.

"HOLD HANDS" Peter yelled, Edmund looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Mei yelled over the sound of the four panicking, she too could feel the world starting to shift under her feet.

"I'M NOT HOLDING YOUR HAND!" Edmund argued, he was defeated when Peter took hold of his hand.

"CAN YOU FEEL IT TOO?" Lucy looked at Mei bewildered. "THE EARTH SHAKING?" Mei looked at her brothers, only Tyrone looked alarmed but Donagh looked calm; as did everybody else around them. Before they knew it, the train station had dissapeared.

Mei found herself in a forest, not too sure of what to do, she got up and looked around.

"What happened?" Tyrone crawled over to Mei. She helped him get up. She wasn't too sure where she was either.

"Where are Edmund, Peter, Lucy and Susan?" She started to panic and called out their names.

"Maybe they're somewhere else?" Tyrone suggested, Mei simply nodded her head.

"Well, we're not going to find them if we stay here all day..." Tyrone nodded in agreement and they started their journey to find the four Pevensie relatives.


	3. Reepicheeps findings

AN: The third chapter. I'm honestly just happy about writing again, I've had writers block for ages now. Thank you for reading (that is if you are) Here it is. Reepicheeps findings.

* * *

><p>Mei and Tyrone looked around at the trees surrounding them and decided on a way to go.<p>

"Do you think they're all right?" Mei thought about the Pevensie children. She couldn't help but wonder where they had ended up.

"I'm sure they're fine" Tyrone put a hand on her back to help her move across the small pond. Truth be told, Tyrone wasn't actually sure if they were alright, he was more worried about where he and his sister had ended up.

Growing up, Tyrone, Mei and Donagh had been told stories by their grandfather of a forest. In the forest their grandfather had found many creatures. Bears, rabbits, Fox's…you name it.  
>"Tyrone?" Mei's voice was a lot quieter now that she realized how silent it was in the forest. Tyrone looked over at her; "yeah?"<p>

"Do you feel- alone?"

"What do you mean?" He couldn't figure out what his sister had meant by it. When she didn't respond to him he shrugged it off. Instead he just looked around.  
>*~*~*~<p>

The silence between Tyrone and Mei lasted a couple of hours while they walked. It seemed that they were nowhere near getting out of the forest and had no chance of getting out that day.

"Maybe we should just stop and rest for the night" Tyrone suggested, he wasn't as tired as most people would be after walking so many hours, the military had prepared him for it. He knew on the other hand, his sister wasn't use to walking for that long.

"Yeah, I guess we should" Mei smiled. "We should find a place where-"She yawned a bit then continued her sentence. "We should find a place where there's a flat surface"

"Good thinking" With that Tyrone and Mei went separate ways to try and find an area. While Tyrone was walking, he couldn't help but notice he hadn't seen any animals since they'd arrived only hours earlier. For a fact, the only other living thing he's seen besides his sister were the trees, he knew it was foolish to think but...they didn't seem to be as alive as some of the trees back in England.

"TYRONE, OVER HERE" Once he had heard his sister yell for him, he broke out of thought and ran towards her. She'd found a spot next to a river. Tyrone knew, even if his sister didn't that there would probably be bugs. Oddly enough, there were none.

"I suppose we could rest here" With that Tyrone went around and found a tree. He broke off a large branch filled with leaves and gave it to his sister. "Sleep with this as a blanket" Mei nodded and took it from him. After he'd gotten his own, they both lied down close to each other.

"Do you suppose we'll find them tomorrow?" Mei closed her eyes and turned towards her brother.  
>"I don't know Mei"<br>"I hope we do"

Tyrone could hear the desperation in his sisters voice.

~*~*~

The sun was shining brightly when Mei woke up. She turned to her side and saw that her brother was still sleeping. Smiling to herself, she sat up and looked around. It was a bit of an odd thing for her to wake up to. As a child she never went camping because her dad was never around to bring her and her brothers.  
>"Tyrone" Mei went to shake her brother but decided not to wake him just yet. She had the surrounding area to herself and she knew that once he woke up he'd insist on going with her. So Mei set down her branch over a rock and began to walk along the river.<br>There was a beautiful scent in the morning air, she hadn't noticed it last night because she was in too much of a panic to notice really anything. Now that it was morning she could make out her surroundings.  
>After five minutes of walking she decided to sit down and dip her feet in the water for a bit. She'd been taught never to put her feet in unknown water but the water here was so clear that she could see the clean rock on the bottom. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. Mei leaned back on her arms for support and leaned her head back and enjoyed the water splashing up on her legs.<br>"Who are you?" She felt a sharp jab in her arm, she opened her eyes to see who had spoken to her but nobody was there. "Down here" The voice continued, she looked down and saw a rather large mouse standing there, a sword in his hand.  
>"Oh! You're a mo-"<br>"Yes, I'm a mouse. If it isn't too rude for me to ask- are you…a daughter of Eve?" The mouse put his sword back into its place and stepped more in front of Mei.  
>"A daughter of Eve?" She thought about it for a few seconds before realizing he must be referring to the story of Adam and Eve. "Yes, I'm a daughter of Eve, if you mean human"<br>He nodded his head. "Yes, I meant human. What is your name, Daughter of Eve?"  
>"My name is Mei, and what is yours noble mouse?" She felt a bit ridicules saying this, for all she knew the mouse was in her head.<br>"My name is Reepicheep, my dear Mei. " Mei nodded and stood up, picking up her shoes with her.  
>"Well, Reepicheep, I must get back to my brother, but it was a pleasure meeting you" Reepicheep's face lit up. "There's a son of Adam in the forest as well?"<br>"Why- yes." Mei thought about how odd it was being called Daughter of Eve and her brother a son of Adam. "lead me to him!" What Reepicheep had said was more of a demand than a request that she could turn down.  
>After several long minutes of Reepicheep trying to convince Mei to bring him to her brother she'd finally gave in and led him back to Tyrone who was finally awake and looking frantic.<br>"WHERE WERE YOU?" He shook her, his eyes were wide and his hair was messy from the night's sleep. "I was with Reepicheep" Tyrone looked around, he then looked back at his sister.  
>"I think you're going crazy- here, drink some water, I've already drank some; I know it's alright"<br>"I'm not crazy" Mei looked at her brother, a hard look in her eyes.  
>"Of course you're not" Tyrone forced a bit of water into her mouth. Until that moment she'd never realized how thirsty she was. If you'd ask her now what the water in Narnia had tasted like, she would tell you that it was better than any water she'd ever tasted in England. It was so pure and unpolluted that she couldn't help but drink more than she should have.<p>

It took Mei a few gulps of water to remember Reepicheep was standing there, waiting for her to introduce him to her brother.  
>"Tyrone, Reepicheep is real, he's just a mouse" She motioned towards the ground where Reepicheep was standing proudly.<p>

"Hello, Son of Adam" Tyrone rubbed his eyes slightly and learned down to take a closer look at Reepicheep. "You're a mo-"  
>"Don't call him that" Mei shoved Tyrone a bit and smiled at Reepicheep. "He's a noble warrior, he told me on the way here"<br>"So, you're not going crazy" Tyrone gave Mei a bit of a shove back and stood up. "So, Brave Warrior, why is it you can talk?"  
>Mei hadn't thought about how strange it was that a mouse was talking to her, perhaps she'd already accepted the fact that she was anywhere but England and that here, maybe a talking mouse was considered completely normal.<br>"Why, you're in Narnia of course!" Reepicheep laughed a bit and took out his sword. "I was on my way to meet whoever blew Queen Susan's horn."  
>"Queen Susan?" Mei looked at Reepicheep, ignoring where he'd said they were.<br>"Yes, Queen Susan; Another Daughter of Eve." He smiled and pointed his sword to the North. "We must go further into the forest to find them!"  
>"If you had to go into the forest to find them, how is it you found me?" Mei looked curiously at the mouse, he smiled. "Well, it's by lucky chance that I fancied myself a bit of a bath before showing up to the meeting"<br>"I see" Tyrone looked at Mei and made a jab to mock Reepicheep. "Don't mock him" Mei didn't mind getting her brother in trouble at all.

"Well, we should be getting on our way" Reepicheep smiled at Mei and bowed.  
>"Oh yes, let's go" Mei smiled and they were on their way to find the meeting area.<p> 


End file.
